


A Job Well Done

by Kittyboo98



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack Fic, Domestic Bliss, Erwin just wanted to make his husband happy, Explicit Language, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, domestic AU, eruri - Freeform, mildy nsfw, which he did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 12:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13589757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyboo98/pseuds/Kittyboo98
Summary: Levi decides to redeem his coupon that Erwin gifted to him on Valentine’s Day..... ;)





	A Job Well Done

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladymacbethsspot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbethsspot/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Lady! I hope you had a lovely day! Here’s this slightly nsfwish crack fic...... I love your writing and I think you are awesome <3 Kitty

Levi sat down at the kitchen table with a contented sigh after he had finished preparing breakfast. He glanced across the table at the still vacant seat. Erwin usually slept in on Saturday mornings, his reward to himself for making it through another hectic week at work. Levi was always careful not to disturb his husband’s much deserved slumber as he moved about his morning routine of a quick workout followed by cooking a generous breakfast for two. Luckily, Levi was able to wake without an alarm as his internal clock had always managed to rouse him just as well.

Levi glanced through the window and observed a clear blue sky and bright sunshine washing over the perfectly manicured front lawns of their sleepy suburban neighborhood. Levi wasn’t exactly keen on moving into a gated community but he had fallen in love with the cozy little home tucked away in a quiet cul de sac. The neighbors never bothered him much and he was happy to have his own little garden to tend to in the front yard.

Levi picked up his phone to bring up the current forecast. After having seen the promising weather outside, he hoped that today would be the day he had been waiting for. Levi smiled as he read that today would have a high of eighty-five and no precipitation was expected. Usually Levi would grumble about the heat but today would be a much welcomed exception.

Levi was snapped from his daydream by the creaking of the bedroom door and the sound of padded footsteps on the hardwood floor. He quickly rose from the table and poured coffee into a mug and placed it down front of his still groggy husband. Erwin clutched the mug and gratefully took a sip before setting it back down.

“Good morning, Darling.” Erwin greeted with a voice at an octave way too low for this time of day. Levi had to bite his lip to keep focused after taking in Erwin’s sexy bedhead and morning stubble. He quickly reminded himself that he would be rewarded tenfold if he held off on dragging his ridiculously attractive husband back into bed and adhered to his original plan.

“Do you have shit to do today?” Levi asked as he shuffled through his coupon organizer.

Erwin paused to think. “No, I’m all yours today, is there something you needed me to do?” He asked while he buttered his toast.

Levi nodded and pushed a slip of paper across the table. He felt his skin flush pink at the crooked smile Erwin gave him after he recognized it as one of the personalized chore coupons that he had gifted to Levi on Valentine’s Day.

Erwin chuckled. “I wondered when you were finally going to use this one.”

“It’s too fucking cold to wash the car in February and there’s no expiration date, smartass.” Levi replied as he cleared the table. “I figured we could spend some time outside today.”

“You want to help me wash the car?” Erwin teased.

“No, I’m going to watch and make sure you do an acceptable job.” Levi said as he avoided looking at Erwin and started to stack up his gardening catalogues to flip through while he supervised.

————————

After slathering himself in an adequate layer of sunscreen, Levi dragged a lounge chair out of the shed and set it up on the side of the driveway. He placed his thermos of lemonade in the built in cup holder attached to the chair and grabbed a magazine to read. Erwin had yet to venture outside but that wasn’t uncommon for him. Erwin usually ran on his own time schedule. Though Levi liked to tease, he knew his husband always took a job seriously and never did anything half-assed.

After what seemed like hours, Levi was jolted awake by the sound of music coming from the outdoor speakers on the deck. He guessed he had fallen asleep due to a combination of the heat and lack of interesting reading material.

Levi looked over towards the driveway and almost tipped his chair over in surprise. Erwin was already busily sponging away at the car and moving to the rhythm of the music. However all Levi could focus on was the clothing or lack there of that his husband had selected for the task. Erwin’s white t-shirt had already soaked through and clung to him like a second skin as his chest dragged up and down the hood of the car. What caught Levi’s attention currently however were the cutoff denim shorts barely containing his husband’s perfect ass.

Levi grabbed his thermos and desperately chugged the cool lemonade as his mouth had suddenly gone dry. Erwin’s job as a contractor had certainly done his body justice. During the summer months, his skin turned a beautiful shade of bronze that complimented the hard muscles he had achieved through physical labor. Levi felt himself drool at the sight of golden ass cheeks that resembled two overly ripe peaches peeking out at him from behind their denim prison.

Levi felt hypnotized as he watched the fluffy white soap suds slide down over the shorts clinging to the thick thighs beneath. “Fuck.” Levi muttered as he felt his own shorts become uncomfortably tight. Even his own mind couldn’t decide whether he wanted to attack that delicious ass with his tongue or his cock. He had finally decided on both when he realized that for any of this to happen he would first have to get Erwin back inside the house. It had to be now or else he would end up coming in his pants like a horny teenager.

Levi rose from his chair and walked over to turn on the garden hose. Erwin looked up at Levi in confusion when he had approached the still soap covered vehicle and started to spray it down with the frigid hose water.

“Levi, I wasn’t finished!” Erwin protested as his husband continued to douse the car like a possessed man.

Once the car was rinsed, Levi cut off the water and grabbed Erwin’s arm. “House. Now. Naked. Shower.” He muttered as he directed Erwin towards the front door of the house.

————————-

Levi carefully looked over the itinerary for their annual trip to the Caribbean. He checked the flight check in time and gate number and placed the information in his carry on. He frowned upon noticing that Erwin had not yet returned from wherever the hell he had disappeared to earlier.

As, if on cue, Erwin walked through the front door with an envelope in his hand.

“Where were you?” Levi asked, eyes trained suspiciously on his husband’s face.

“I went to have a chat with the head of the HOA.” Erwin said confidently.

“I told you that inappropriate behavior fine was bullshit, Erwin! We didn’t do anything wrong! I’m going down there now!” Levi seethed. The HOA was a constant thorn in Levi’s side with their passive aggressive letters that appeared in their mailbox at least every other month.

“I didn’t pay any fines Levi, I never do.” Erwin reassured his scowling husband.

Levi let out a long breath. He knew Erwin didn’t leave without telling him out of spite. He just happened to possess much more experience in bullshitting the bullshitters.

“Are we ready to go?” Erwin asked as he went to retrieve their luggage.

Levi quickly ran up the stairs and returned promptly carrying the infamous denim shorts. He quickly shoved them into a suitcase. “We are now.” He said with a wicked grin.

 


End file.
